Heartbroken
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: sess/kag Kagome left the past never to return after to many heartbreaks from inuyasha and having sex with sesshomaru one night to become a singer, what happens when she meets him in the future? and what is this she has a child? he has a children? R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone this is my new fanfic, it will be a song fic as well for I will make kagome a singer in this one. It will start in the past and move into the future, hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONGS IN THIS FIC. **

* * *

"Rain, there's something about the rain, it washes everything away."

Kagome climbed out of the well from her time, to notice that it was raining in federal era. "It's raining, out of all the days to come back; it had to be on a wet one, good thing mom packed my umbrella. Inuyasha will have a fit about me being late." Kagome said as she pulled out her umbrella. Walking past the god tree, kagome notice that there was someone sitting under it. "Someone's there." Getting closer she saw that it was sesshomaru.

"What's he doing out here by himself?" Kagome asked herself. "Jeez, I should mind my own business, just keep walking and…"

"Human." Seesshomaru called seeing kagome walk pass him.

"What do you want, you're getting socked." Kagome said as the first thing that came to her mind left her mouth. "Way to go kagome."

"Very perceptive of you." Sesshomaru said turning to face kagome.

"That's not what I…what I mean is, aren't you cold? You could get sick you know." Kagome said to sesshomaru as she got closer to him.

"Foolish girl, demons don't get ill." Sesshomaru said as he lend back on the tree and closed his eyes.

Kagome stood there looking at him, "I knew that." She thought to herself, she then notices that rin and jeken wasn't with him.

"Ne, where is rin and jeken?" Kagome asked.

"I left them somewhere safe." Was all sesshomaru said not even opening his eyes?

"Oh I see, you wanted some alone time eh? Kagome asked as she smiled at sesshomaru.

"You're a nosy human; don't you have to run to my half-brother?" Sesshomaru said as he opened his eyes to look at kagome.

"Hump! How rude, I guess it runs in the family." Kagome said. "But his right, if I don't get back soon, inuyasha will be looking for me." She thought to herself, looking back at sesshomaru who sat there under the tree soaking wet kagome thought. "Still I feel guilty if I just leave him there in the rain."

With her mind made up, kagome put her umbrella over sesshomaru's head. Not feeling the rain hit his face anymore, sesshomaru opened his eyes to see if the rain had stopped. When he looked up what he saw, his eyes went wide the back to the way they were.

Kagome stood over him with something he could only think of as weird, keeping the rain from falling on him. "What is it that you want know miko?" He asked as he turned away from her.

"I want you to take it." Kagome said handing him the umbrella.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the weird thing in her hand with a raised eyebrow.

"It's an umbrella, it keeps you dry from the rain, see." Kagome said as she showed sesshomaru how to work the umbrella.

"I don't need protection from something as trivial as the rain, and I certainly don't need it from a pathetic wench like you." Sesshomaru said to kagome as he sat there with his back to the tree.

Kagome felt her anger grew, of all the things, for crying out loud she was just trying to help the guy. "Yeah I know, but I'd feel a lot better if you took it." Kagome said giving him a small smile.

"I don't need your pity either." Sesshomaru said with eyes as cold as winter.

"It's not pity, and don't look at it as help either. How about this, I give you the umbrella, and whether or not you use it is up to you. Plus I'll live you alone." Kagome said as she handed sesshomaru the umbrella, with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked at the strange girl in front of him, and reach out for the umbrella. When kagome felt him take it she said, "Well, time to keep up my end of the bargain." And with that she runs off towards the village.

Sesshomaru sat there looking at the thing called 'an umbrella' as kagome put it. He then look to where kagome had run off, the girl was a strange one there was no doubt about that. With that last thought, sesshomaru lend back into the tree.

"I'm back everyone." Kagome said as she walked into old keade's hut.

"MAMA, YOU'RE HERE." Shippo said as he lunched himself into kagome's arms. "Did you bring me anything?"

Before kagome could answer a voice said from behind her, "feh! Finally it took ya long enough. Are you dripping wet?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"Hehe, I kinda forgot my umbrella at home." Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Idiot. Dry yourself before you catch a cold." Inuyasha said as he throws a towel over kagome's head. "And get some rest, we leave first thing tomorrow."

"Kay." Kagome said as she dried her head, that night the group settle down to sleep in keade's hut. In the morning the inu-group moved out for shard hunting.

"Ah, a nice dry day." Kagome said not liking the rain to much, just as those words left her mouth a drop of rain hit her head. "Spoke to soon, and I don't even have anything to cover my head."

"Why, lady kagome I'd be more than happy to give you my hat to shield you from the rain." Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face.

"Is that all you want monk?" Inuyasha said as he stepped in front of miroku.

"Y…yes you doubt me." Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his head and gave a nerves laugh.

"Seems pretty hard to believe." Sango said as she gave him an 'I doubt you look'.

"Guys! I'm fine really." Kagome said, just than she spotted something by the tree, walking to it she saw that it was the umbrella she gave to sesshomaru. _"It's my umbrella…and there's a note attached." _Opening the note it read, _'thank you' _with the crescent moon sign on it, smiling to herself kagome said. "It's alright miroku, I got my own."

"Hey! Where she get that?" Miroku asked himself out loud.

"Who cares? Let's just go, we're burning day light." Inuyasha said as the group continued their walking, just than kagome looked to the trees, _"that's funny, I thought I saw something." _

"Kagome you're coming?" Sango asked her seeing that she was not moving.

"Hai! Coming, coming." Kagome said as she runs to meet up with her friends, never noticing the pair of gold eyes looking at her from the trees.

* * *

_**I'm going to leave it here for now, hope you like it. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin, you insufferable child, stop that at once." Jaken yelled as rin splashed in a mud puddle.

"But it's FUN master jaken." Rin said as she run around in the rain splashing in mud puddles.

"It's filthy is what it is." Jaken mumbled to her.

"Aww, but I love the rain master jaken." Just then sesshomaru walked into camp. "Come play with me lord sesshomaru." rin said as she run up to him, sesshomaru said nothing.

"As if lord sesshomaru would lower himself to play in the rain with you." Jaken yelled at the happy little girl.

"Why not? I said before, it's fun to play in the rain." Rin said.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at his adopted daughter play in the rain, _"the rain, I hate the rain, it reminds me of that day, it reminds me of __**her**__." _sesshomaru thought to himself as he remembered the day he meat kagome in the rain.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

"ah-CHOO, stupid rain." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he sat in an old hut they took shelter in.

"You know inuyasha, you've been like this all day, are you sure you're ok?" Kagome asked sitting next to him.

"Feh! It's just a little sneeze, all this sitting around is what's really bothering me, where'd they have to do that's so important anyway." Inuyasha said referring to sango and miroku who had left two days ago.

"They said that they were going to a nearby village, remember." Shippo said as he continued coloring.

"_That's right sango and miroku went to go perform an exorcism on the headman's daughter, the trip was supposed to take two days at the most. I suppose with all that rain it'll probably slow them down a bit." _Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard, 'cough, heck, and cough.' "JUST A SNEZZE MT BUTT, YOU'RE BURNING UP." Kagome yelled at inuyasha as she put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Inuyasha looked up at her with beet red face, and wide eyes, if kagome got any closer than their lips would touch. "Wait right here, I think I have something that will help." Kagome said as she run to her new bag.

"Inuyasha your face got really red just now, fever got worse?" Shippo asked as he looked up at inuyasha.

"Shut up runt." Inuyasha yelled as he hit shippo on the head.

"I thought demons don't get colds?" Kagome asked from her bag.

"Well excuse me for being _**half-demon.**_" Inuyasha said as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Well lucky for you I have some medi…" Kagome was cut off as she found not medicine in her bag. _"There's no more!" _Her mind yelled.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked seeing kagome's face.

"Hehe, well I guess we can forget that plan." Kagome said with a nerves laugh. _"I guess I can head home and get some more medicine. Oh but we're too far from the well, Mmmmm, Ah! I know." _"There's some herbs I saw a while ago in the words, I'll go gather them." Kagome said as she turned to run out of the old hut, she then felt a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome, don't go." Inuyasha said in a low voice, face as red as an apple. Kagome stood shock looking at him, "_inu_…_"_ but before her mind could finish, inuyasha said. "S…STUPID! If you go now, you'll get sick to then what?" inuyasha asked as he looked away face still beet red.

Smiling down at him kagome said, "ok inuyasha, I'll stay." As she took a sit next to him.

"Tee-Hee, your face is all red again." Shippo said as he laughed at inuyasha.

"SHUT UP YA LIL TWERP!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit poor little shippo.

An hour had passed and inuyasha was now asleep, getting up kagome walked to the door and turned to shippo and said, "shhh, try not to wake inuyasha. Kay? I'll be right back, take good care of him shippo."

"Don't worry, you can count on me." Shippo said as kagome walked out the room.

Walking out side kagome couldn't help but look at how pretty outside look. "Everything always looks so much prettier after a shower." She said to herself. _"It's been awhile since it rained, the last time…was also the last time I saw __**him. **__I wonder if sesshomaru ever used that umbrella or not…still he's as elusive as water, and just as cold." _Kagome thought as she bends down to play with a koi fish in the pond, just than she heard rustle in the bushes behind her. "What the…eeeeek."

Kagome said as she slip and almost fell in the freezing pond…however she never did. Looking up to see who had caught her, she found herself in the arms of none other than sesshomaru. "Lor…lord sesshomaru! Umm thanks for catching me." Sesshomaru stood there looking at her without saying a word, he then turned to leave. "H…hey wait a minute."

Sesshomaru paid her no attention; he just looked around like he was looking for something. "Umm…sesshomaru?"

"Girl! Why are you still here?" sesshomaru asked turning to look at her.

"I could ask the same of you, you look like you're searching for something." Kagome said as she walked to him.

"My young ward rin has falling ill, she require herbs." Sesshomaru said looking around.

"What a coincidence! I'm on my way to collect some herbs for inu…**in case of an emergency! **You can never be too safe, hehe." Kagome said as she gave a nerves laugh. Sesshomaru looked at her with a rise eyebrow, totally not buying it. _"His totally not buying it." _"Why don't we look for some together?"

"Your aid is not needed for such a simple task." Sesshomaru said, but for some odd reason he could not turn away from her.

"Maybe not, but it would be more convenient this way, I'll boil up a bunch and give half to you, besides I like rin." Kagome said as she looks for herbs on the ground.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at her for a minute, "very well then." Sesshomaru said as he walked pass her to help look for some herbs. As he walked pass her, his sleeve flutter catching kagome's attention.

Without a second thought to what she was doing, kagome reached out and caught the sleeve of his missing arm, sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracts. "About this…I'm sorry." Kagome said as she looked down at it.

"You were not the one that cut my arm off." Sesshomaru said.

"No, but I helped inuyasha wiled the tetsusagia, so I'm partly to blame. I mean I'm not sorry for inuyasha getting the sword and we were only defending ourselves, but I always felt bad about **how** it happened." Kagome said looking away from sesshomaru.

"…that has long since passed, besides I no longer desire my father's fang so don't dwell on it." Sesshomaru said as he walked away from her.

"_But if that's really the case…if it doesn't even matter anymore…" _"Then that means your sacrifice was for nothing sesshomaru." kagome said to him, looking down she thought to herself. _"And somehow that makes me feel worse, like we took something away from him for no reason at all." _

Hearing her utter those words, sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracts, looking back at her with wide eyes, after a minute his eyes soften and he said. "Even if I did not get what I wanted…it doesn't mean that I gained nothing." Sesshomaru said thinking of rin and how she came into his life the day he lost his arm. "Is that not the same for you miko?"

With that said sesshomaru and kagome walked to the old hut where inuyasha was. "Wait here, I'll be back." With a nod from sesshomaru to asure her that he would wait, kagome went into the hut to make the medicine. After an hour of boiling the herbs, it was finally done, pouring some in a cup from her time, kagome went to inuyasha. "Inuyasha come on, drink this it will make you feel better."

Opening his eyes, only one name came out of inuyasha's mouth as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Ki…kikyo?"

"…come on inuyasha drink up." Kagome said trying not to feel the pain in her heart. Once she was done making him drink the tea, she walked outside to give sesshomaru the rest for rin.

"Here, have rin take this and she'll be fine." Kagome said as she walked away. Kagome walked in the rain thinking to herself, never noticing the person following her. _"I understand…that even though after all that I've given…after everything that I've sacrifice, I'll still be left with…__**nothing at all. **__But I don't regret it because…I've gain something different, yet still __**precious."**_ Kagome thought to herself thinking of all the good memories she and her friends had. _"Now I understand what you were saying sesshomaru, even so…it still hurts." _Finally taking note that sesshomaru was behind her, kagome said, "I love the rain, know why?" kagome asked as she turn to look at him.

"It washes away heartbreak." She said as she smiled at him, tears running down her check. Sesshomaru stood there looking at kagome with wide eyes.

* * *

_**Ok everyone, this is where I stop for now, until next time. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks after that day when he last saw her, she was crying under the rain. That day sesshomaru held the miko in his arms smoothing her, why she puts up with the half-breed was beyond him.

::Flash back::

"_Here, have rin take this and she'll be fine." Kagome said as she walked away. Kagome walked in the rain thinking to herself, never noticing the person following her. "I understand…that even though after all that I've given…after everything that I've sacrifice, I'll still be left with…__**nothing at all. **__But I don't regret it because…I've gain something different, yet still __**precious."**__ Kagome thought to herself thinking of all the good memories she and her friends had. "Now I understand what you were saying sesshomaru, even so…it still hurts." Finally taking note that sesshomaru was behind her, kagome said, "I love the rain, know why?" kagome asked as she turn to look at him. _

"_It washes away heartbreak." She said as she smiled at him, tears running down her check. Sesshomaru stood there looking at kagome with wide eyes. _

::End Flash back::

The girl had been running though his head for the past two weeks now, why he held her that night was beyond him. "Lord Sesshomaru, lord sesshomaru." a little girl called from beside him, turning he looked down at the little girl.

"What is it rin?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Will rin get to see lady kagome soon to thank her?" Rin asked as she looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Hai, she and her group is up ahead." Sesshomaru said as he turned his head facing ahead.

"Yah, rin gets to see lady kagome again." Rin said with all the happiness in the world.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled at kagome after trying for ever to get her to talk to him, but for some reason she wasn't.

"I'm not in the mood for talking inuyasha." Kagome said as she kept walking. Just when she was about to talk another step, she heard a little girl call. "Lady Kagome."

Turning around kagome saw rin running into her arms, opening her arms as the little girl run into them, kagome asked, "how do you feel rin."

"Rin feels fine lady kagome." Rin said as she hugged her mother figure.

"What have I told you about that 'lady' thing rin?" Kagome asked in a angry/playful way.

"Ma…rin mean kagome-chan does not want rin to call her lady kagome." Rin said by this time sesshomaru was there listening to the girls talk.

"Did…did you just call me mama?" kagome asked as a few tears run down her face.

"Rin didn't mean to kagome-chan, do you not want rin to call you mama?"

"No rin I would love that." Kagome said as she hugged rin tighter, letting go of rin she walked to sesshomaru and stood in front of him.

Sesshomaru had watch the exchange between the two girls with slight shock, when did she and rin get that close, looking down at her he waited for her to talk. "Hi sesshomaru." kagome said in a whisper.

"Miko." Sesshomaru replied.

"What the hell is this kagome, you ignored me for two weeks and now you talk to this asshole." Inuyasha yelled from behind kagome.

"Sesshomaru didn't call me kikyo while I was taking care of him when he was sick." Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

Inuyasha stood there to shock to move, "kagome…I."

"Its ok inuyasha, I know you love her there's nothing you can do about it, but I don't think I can do this anymore." Kagome said as she looked away from him.

Walking up to her inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her neck. "Kagome I'm so sorry, you know I love you."

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that run down her check, she loved him so much. "Oh inuyasha." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now that that's out of the way, do you think we can keep moving now, the sun is going down." Miroku said from behind them.

"Ok then." Kagome said as she wiped the tears from her face. Turning to face sesshomaru she asked, "Sesshou, would you like to stay for a while, I would like to catch up with rin?"

Raising an eyebrow at the nick name, sesshomaru said, "very well then."

"Are you crazy kagome, there's no way in hell that sesshomaru is staying here." Inuyasha yelled from beside her.

"Inuysha, he will stay and that's the end of it." Kagome said as she turned and started walking to a clearing. Sesshomaru watched as she walk away from inuyasha, _"how can she be so stupid as to fall for the half-breeds foolishness." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

After eating dinner and putting the kids to sleep, kagome decided to write a couple of more lines to her song. You see kagome wanted to become a singer, but with going back and forth into the past she would just write the lyrics. Looking up from her book to the sky, kagome was kikyo's soul collectors. Closing the notebook she looked to where inuyasha was sitting only to find him gone. "_I can't believe he went after kikyo again, and after he said he loved me. Why do I continue to put up with this? Why?" _

Getting up from where she sat, kagome went to walk in the direction where kikyo's soul collectors were coming from only to be stopped by sesshomaru's arms around her waist. "It would not be wise to go there miko."

"Why not it's not like they're having sex of something." Kagome said as she tried to once again get out of sessshomaru's hold. Hearing those words leave her mouth, sesshomaru couldn't tell her that's what they were doing, so he looked away.

Seeing the way sessomaru looked away from her kagome felt the tears in her eyes. "Let me go." Kagome said but sesshomaru just pulled her to him. "I said let me go sesshomaru."

Not letting her go, sesshomaru jumped into the air and out of the camp, her friends were sleeping and he didn't want her to wake the kids. Landing in a clearing by a small lake, sesshomaru finally let her go. Kagome fell to the ground as soon as sesshomaru let her go, "why? He told me he loved me, so why?"

"Will you always waste your tears on the half-breed?" sesshomaru asked as he sat beside her on the ground.

"Have you ever been in love sesshomaru? Do you even know what love is?" kagome asked as she gave him light punches on his chest. "I love him, yet he loves another and says he loves me, do you even know what that feels like?" Kagome asked as she held onto the top piece (I don't know what it's called) of his kimono and cried.

Grabbing her wrist, sesshomaru held kagome's hand so she could stop hitting him. "When you fell in love, you get nothing but betrayal." Sesshomaru said with sadness in his voice. "Loving someone means never having to say goodbye, yet when the time come it has to be done."

Kagome sat there looking up at sesshomaru with wide eyes, _"so someone he truly loved left him, that's why his so cold." _"Who was she?" Kagome asked as she wiped her tears with her free hand.

"Midoriko." Sesshomaru said as he looked at kagome.

"Y…you were in love with Midoriko?" Kagome asked with eyes wide with shock.

"Yes very much so, but she had her duty to forefeel, therefore it could never have been no matter how much we loved each other." Sesshomaru said as he looked into the lake.

Kagome sat there looking up at him; never in her life would she have thought the ice prince saw capable of love. "Sesshomaru…would you make love to me?"

* * *

**Ok everyone, I'm going to leave it here for now. Let me know what you think. **

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Time**_

Kagome sat there looking up at him; never in her life would she have thought the ice prince saw capable of love. "Sesshomaru…would you make love to me?"

* * *

_**Now **_

Sesshomaru sat there with shock written all over his body unable to look at kagome. "Choose your words carefully girl, you are in love with the half-breed are you not."

"That maybe so, but I wish for you to make love to me." Kagome said in a whisper looking at the lake.

"And why would you want that woman." Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

"I wish to feel love if only for a night, I wish to get over the pain of being betrayed."

"And making love to a cold hearted demon will make you feel loved?"

"You're not cold, you're in just as much pain as I am, but you won't show it. How is it that you can live 200 years with such pain and acted like nothing happened?" Kagome yelled at the demon lord.

"You know nothing of my pain." Sesshomaru growled angrily at her as he pulled her to him.

"Then show me, you have to let someone in some time sesshomaru. I'm sure Midoriko didn't want to leave you." Kagome said as she climbed into his lap.

"If she didn't wish to leave this sesshomaru, why go alone?"

"Because I'm sure she wanted to protect you."

"Did she take this sesshomaru for weak?"

"I'm sure she didn't, she just wanted to keep what she loved alive." Kagome said to him as she looked into his eyes. "Do you wish to hear my song?"

"Do you sing miko?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

"Well I want to be a singer, so I write songs, would you like to hear the first one I wrote?" Seeing sesshomaru nod kagome sat in his arms with her back to his chest and started to sing.

**Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever,have you ever**

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

(chorus)  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever,have you ever

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day  
when they will care

(chorus)  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever,have you ever

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep

( repeat chorus twice )  
Have you ever?

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked tilting her head to look up at sesshomaru. With out giving her an answer, sesshomaru lowered his lips onto hers. Wrapping her hand around his neck, kagome brought him closer to her. His tongue trailed across her lower lip, and she answered his unspoken request, by parting her lips slightly. He immediately took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. For several minutes the kiss lingered on. Just as Kagome felt the overwhelming urge to breathe, he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this miko." Sessgomaru asked as he lowered kagome onto the grass.

"Yes."Kagome said as she reach up and pull off the top part of his kimono off, she then stair at his well toned chest. Sesshomaru looked down at kagome, leaning in he began kissing her jaw line, and then down her neck. Kagome's eyes drifted closed as she felt his warm soft lips planting delicate little kisses on her.

Kagome had always imagined her first time would be with someone she loved and who loved her, however all that went out her mind when she then felt sesshomaru's fang scrape gently across her collarbone. A chill raced down her spine, and she fisted her nails tightly into his back. "Sesshoumaru…" she moaned breathlessly. He immediately paused in his movements, but did not move from her neck to look at her, "do you wish to stop."

"no." she said as she pulled him more into her, she felt his warm hands gently rubbed across her hyper-sensitive flesh, causing her to moan in pleasure. She gasped when she felt his clawed hand separating her thighs, before he situated himself between them. His soft lips and tongue began teasing one nipple while his thumb gently rubbed circles on the other.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned feeling him kiss her with such passion. "This will hurt for a bit." She gave him a quick nod; he then took the opportunity and trusts himself inside her. He heard her cry out in pain and kissed her, he stayed in place so she could get used to him inside her, after a few minutes, he saw her signed for him to continue. Sesshomaru then moved in and out on her at a normal pace. He then heard her say "faster sesshou, faster." Picking up his pest, sesshomaru trust in and out of her with speed.

Kagome saw sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and gasped, as he trust in and out of her with speed, "sesshomaru." she moaned out his name in pleasure as she meet her climax, sesshomaru soon followed, spilling his seed inside her as he roared. His fangs then grew; he lowered his head and beat down on her neck, making her as his. "Mine." His beast said, kagome cried out as he beat down on her neck, she looked up at him to see that he had regained control over his beast.

(N/A: not really good at writing lemon, sorry)

Later that night kagome got up to a sleeping sesshomaru besides her; looking down at him she brushed his bangs out of his eyes and gave him a small kiss. "I'm sorry sesshomaru." Kagome said as she stood up and went to camp.

When she got there, she packed her bag and wrote two notes, one for her friends and one for sesshomaru; after she was done she walked to the well with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she pulled out the shikon jewel. Wishing that the well would close up for good, she jumped in never to come back to the feudal era again.

* * *

**There you go another chippie down, hope you guys like it. Once again I do not own the songs I will be using in this fanfic, nor do I own inuyasha. **

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru woke up that morning to no kagome in his arms, walking into camp he saw everyone one up looking sad and the demon slyer with a letter in her hand. "Where is the miko?" He asked, not getting and answer he asked again. "Where is my mate?" He growled out.

Everyone looked up at him with wide eyes then turned away. "She has gone back to her time lord sesshomaru." Sango said never once making eye contact with the angry demon lord.

"What do you mean her time?" Sesshomaru asked with slight shock in his eyes.

"Here maybe this will explain to you why she left." Sango said as she handed him the later. Taking the later, sesshomaru opened it and started to read.

_Dear Sesshomaru, _

_You're probably looking for me right now and can't find me, I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I'm from 5oo years into the future. I would really like to see you then if you live to see then, but for now I have to say goodbye. Thank you for making love to me, I know I'll never for get my first time for it was with you, please take care of shippo for me for I know inuyasha won't. Tell rin I love her and I'm sorry I had to leave that way, I just had to leave there for I could not take another heartbreak, I have closed off the well so that no one can fallow, again for give me. _

_Kagome. _

By the time sesshomaru was done reading the latter his eyes was bleed red. **"She has left this sesshomaru just like Midoriko did."** Sesshomaru and his demon said in union as a tear slipped down his check. Sango and the gung sat there with wide eyes looking up at him, never in their lives had they seen sesshomaru cry.

Walking up to sesshomaru rin and shippo hugged his leg, "I'm sure we'll see mama again lord sesshomaru." Shippo and rin said in union as they cried. Looking down at them, sesshomaru picked them up and held them tight in his arms as he fell to the ground on his knees.

Not being able to hold back her tears at seeing the demon lord in pain, sango let go of the tears she was holding as she lunched herself into miroku's arms. "Oh miroku, she's not coming back, and its all inuyasha's felt."

"There, there sango remember what lady kagome said in our later, don't blame inuyasha not none of this." Miroku said as he held her.

"Yes I know, but why did he say he loved her if he know he didn't."

"That's just inuyasha." Miroku said, just then inuyasha walked into camp.

"That's just inuyasha what?" He asked as he saw sango crying in the monk's arms and his brother crying on the ground with rin and shippo in his arms. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You, you make mama leave us." Shippo yelled as he pointed at inuyasha.

"What the hell are you talking about runt?" Inuyasha said as he looked around camp. "And where is kagome?"

"She left inuyasha, she went back to her time and closed off the well, and it's all because you were with kikyo last night." Sango yelled at the now stunned hanyou.

"Wha…what?" Inuyasha asked as he stood there looking at everyone. "I...we were just..."

"mating." Sesshomaru said as he looked at inuyasha. "Yes half-breed we all know, she almost walked in on it before this sesshomaru stopped her."

"You did what?" Sango asked looking at inuyasha with angry eyes. "How could you inuyasha, after you told her you loved her you went and mated kikyo?"

"I...it was an accident." Inuyasha said looking away from his friends.

"What she tripped and landed on your 'dick' like kagome would say." Sango yelled at her hanyou friend as she went for him only to be caught by miroku. "Let go miroku."

"Sango dear, lady kagome would not want this." He said as he held her still.

"Slyer, monk, I will be taking the fox kit with me, that is what the miko wished." Sesshomaru said as he walked away not even looking at inuyasha, cause if he did he would kill him and kagome wouldn't like that. "Come rin, shippo."

"Yes lord sesshomaru." The kids said in union as the left with sesshomaru.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

When kagome got to her time she went straight to her room, lying on her bed all kagome could do was cry. She had left everything she cared about in the past and now she wouldn't get to see her friends or her adopted children again.

"Kagome, are you ok dear." Her mom asked coming into her room and took a sit at the end of her bed.

"Oh mom." Kagome cried as she lunched herself into her mom's arms. "I can't see anyone again mom, I made a wish and closed the well."

"And why would you do the dear?" Aki asked as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Inuyasha mated kikyo mom, he said he loved me but mated her." Kagome cried. "He lied to me mom."

"Oh hunny, I'm so sorry." Aki said as she hugged her daughter.

"I won't see them anymore mom, can't see my friends anymore, I can't even see sesshomaru anymore." Kagome cried.

"So you and sesshomaru became friends?" Aki asked her daughter knowing sesshomaru from kagome stories. Looking up at her mom kagome dried her tears.

"Mom I have something to tell you, promise you won't get mad." Kagome said in a whisper.

"What is it hunny?"

Looking away from her mother kagome said, "I had sex with sesshomaru, I was going to find inuyasha when he stopped me because he knew what inuyasha was doing. After trying to get away from him, we kind of talked for a while about him and Midoriko cause they used to be in love and I asked him to make love to me. I didn't want to feel the pain inuyasha put me through anymore, I'm sorry mom." Kagome said as she looked away.

Aki looked at her daughter; she could understand cause that's how she and kahome's father had met. "I understand hunny, it's funny really that's how your dad and I meet. I had just found my boyfriend in bed with my best friend and I run out of the house, you dad and I were not friends but we knew each other. That night when I saw him at a party I walked up to him and said, 'would you make love to me Daisuke' he looked at my like I was crazy." Aki said with a little laugh.

Hearing kagome laugh she asked, "and what so funny."

"That's funny, because I asked sesshomaru the same way." Kagome said as she and her mom sat there laughing. "But I run away from him mom." Kagome said as she stopped laughing.

"That's ok hunny, I'm sure you'll see him again, didn't you say that a youkai lived for years, and sesshomaru is not just any youkai, his daiyoukai, remember you said that yourself?" Aki said as she held kagome.

"I guess you're right, but…" Kagome didn't get to finish because her mom stopped her.

"No buts, by the way hunny did you use a condom?" Aki asked her daughter.

Kagome shout up from her moms arms, "no, mom what if I'm…oh my god." Kagome said as she stated to panic.

"Hunny, clam down, if you get pregnant we'll deal with it ok." Aki said.

"Ok mom." Kagome said but in her mind she still panicked. _"What if I am, what will I do?" _

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

When sesshomaru and the kids had finally made it to the castle, he locked himself in his study, so he wouldn't kill anyone. The pain he was feeling was more then when Midoriko left him, a roar was heard through out the castle as sesshomaru let the pain consume him.

* * *

**Here you go, yet another chapter down, hope you like it, next chappie will be two years into the future. **

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two years since kagome left the feudal era, after finding out she was pregnant with twins, kagome had written many other songs. The year she gave birth to the twins, she got a record deal with Epic Records. Kagome had been on tour for half a year now and she was now on her way back to Japan with the two year old twins, who refuse to leave their mother's side. The twins both had silver hair just like their father, with the crest moon on their foreheads and two maroon stripes on each check. Kagome loved her kids with all her heart and she would never regret sleeping with sesshomaru.

"Ok kids we're here." Kagome said as the limo pulled up to the shrine. "We have two hours to get ready for the concert."

"Yes mama." A little sliver headed girl said as she run up the stairs to the shrine.

"She's full of energy as always." Turing to her son kagome said, "Maru, can you help mama with the bags?"

"Yes mother." Maru said as he helped his mom with the bags, for a two year old he and his sister had strength like no other, kagome of course knew it was because of them being a youki.

"Thanks baby." Kagome said as she kissed him on his forehead. "Come on we don't have that much time to get ready." Walking into the house, kagome was pulled into a hugged by her mom.

"It's good to see you hunny." Aki said as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom, how have you been?" Kagome asked her mom as she hugged her back, her grandpa had passed away half a year after the twins were born.

"Good, I just miss dad that's all." Aki said. "So you have a charity concert in two hours?"

"Year, it's in Tokyo." Kagome said as she and her mom walked into the kitchen.

"So do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Year, I'm going to do the duet with Ken and I'll think of something else to sing." Kagome said as she got a bottle of water.

"Will the twins be going with you?" Aki asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you know how they are, but it's nice to have them with me. I have a teacher on every tour so they don't miss out on school." Kagome said as the twins walk into the kitchen.

"We're hungry mama." Yuuki said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ok my little ones; what would you guys like to eat?" Kagome asked as she pats her twin's heads.

"Can we have pizza?" Yuuki asked her mom.

"Of course sweetie." After eating and getting ready for the concert, kagome and the twins were on their way to the hospital.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Father, are you ready for the concert?" A young man with orange hair asked as he walked into his father's office.

"Yes I am shippo although I would rather stay home, did you finish with your patients for today." Sesshomaru asked looking over his chat for his patients.

"Yes father." Shippo answered.

"Where is saya?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's getting ready for the concert, she's very excited." Shippo said as he gave a little laugh. "Apparently she likes this scarlet person from the band Moonlight."

"Yes well I don't see why I have to go." Sesshomaru said as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Cause you're the only one that can get backstage passes for that concert, apparently this Moonlight band is very famous." Shippo said, just then saya walked into the office.

"Are you ready daddy?" Saya asked as waked in.

"Yes, well shill we." Sesshomaru said as he got up and left the office with his kids behind him. After driving for half an hour, they finally made it to the concert, there were a lot of people who came out to see Moonlight, taking there sits in the VIP booth on top of the stage, sesshomaru and his kids wait for the concert to begin.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"ok kids I want you two to go take a sit in the VIP booth like always, when the concert is done I'll come get you two." Kagome told her kids as she got ready to go on stage.

"Ok mommy." The two said in union as they run off to the VIP booth.

Turning to her band kagome said, "Ok you guys is everyone ready?" Seeing them nod she said, "Ok here goes nothing."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Sesshomaru sat in the VIP booth waiting for the concert to start when the door opened from behind him, when he turned to see who came in, his eyes went wide at what he saw before him. There before him stood two silver headed kids with the make of the western lands on their forehead.

"Oh hello." The little girl said. "I didn't know that there would be anyone here, it normally just me and maru since mommy's in the band."

"Cool, so you mom the singer." Saya asked as she went up to the little girl.

"Uh-huh, I'm Yuuki and this is my twin brother maru." Yuuki said as she point to maru who was standing next to her not saying a word.

"I'm saya and this is my brother shippo and my dad." Saya said as she point to sesshomaru and shippo.

"It's nice to meet you." Yuuki said as she hugged saya.

"Yeah same here." Saya said.

Sesshomaru sat there looking at the twins, _"is it possible that those kids are kagome, and if so why did she live this sesshomaru?" _Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut short when he heard someone talk, looking on the stage his eyes grow wider if that was possible, there on the stage stood his mate with another man.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Hello everyone, this is scarlet from Moonlight, and I would like to thank you for coming." When kagome was done talking, the lights went dime as she started to sing.

**Love is life  
And life is living  
Its very special **kagome sang as the bit picked up a little.

**Kagome: oooh  
**

**ken: baby don't go  
Baby don't go  
**

**kagome: yeahhh  
**

**ken: baby don't go  
Baby don't go  
**

**kagome: yeahhh  
**

**ken: baby don't go  
Baby don't go ken kept singing as he walked up to kagome.  
Kagome: yeah yeahIts such a shame but I'm leaving  
Cant take the way ur mistreating me  
And it's crazy but oh baby  
It don't matta whatever don't phase me** kagome sang as she looked at him in the eye and walked away.

**ken: I don't believe u wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I jus had my last real kiss I do believe we'll laugh and reminise  
Wait a minute don't bounce baby  
Lets talk about this** ken sang as he went to talk to kagome about what was happening between them.

**kagome: well I'm bouncing and I'm out son  
I gotta leave you aloneCuz I'm good  
Holding down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on line  
So without me you'll be fine, right?** Kagome sang as she punched him and walk away.

**All my pride is all I have  
ken: pride is what u had, baby girl I'm what's u have** ken sang as he went up to her and her and held her in his arms.

**Kagome: you'll be needing me but too bad** kagome sang as she tried to get out of his hold.

**Ken: be easy, don't make decisions when ur mad** ken sang as he tilt her head with his thumb and index finger.**  
**

**Kagome: the path u chose to run alone** she sang as she looked away from him with hurt eyes.

**Ken: I kno ur independent u can make it on ur own** ken sang as he looked down at her.

**Kagome: here with me u have a home** kagome sang as she pushed him away.

**Ken: time is of the essence, why spend it alone? He sang as he looked at her with pledging eyes. kagome: the nights I've waited up for you, promises you made about  
Coming through, so much time u wasted, thats why I had to replace u** kagome sang as she pretend to ague with him.

**Ken: it makes a cat nervous the thought of settling down,  
Especially with me I was creeping all over town. I thot my tender  
Touch could lock ya down, I knew I had you as cocky as that sounds  
The way u used to giggle right before I put it down, it's better when ur  
Angry come here I'll prove it now (come here)** ken sang as he pulled her into his embrace, kagome gave a little giggle for that part and look away like she was blushing.

**kagome: stop playing, u gaming, I got to leave u alone pushing him away as if coming back to realityCuz I'm good  
Holding down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on line  
So without me you'll be fine, right?**

**All my pride is all I have  
**

**ken: pride is what u had, baby girl I'm what's u have  
**

**kagome: you'll be needing me but too bad  
**

**ken: be easy, don't make decisions when ur mad  
**

**kagome: the path u chose to run alone  
**

**ken: I kno ur independent u can make it on ur own  
**

**kagome: here with me u have a home  
**

**ken: time is of the essence, why spend it alone?People make mistakes, to make up, to break up, to wake up  
Cold and lonely, and chill baby u kno me, u love me, I'm like ur homie,  
Insteada beefing come hold me, I promise I'm not a phony, don't bounce  
Baby, consol me, come here** pulling her back into his chest, ken put his head by her neck as he sang

**kagome: nothin u can say to me that can change my mind, I gotta let u go  
Now, nothin will ever be the same, so just go on ur way, go ahead and do  
Ur thing now, and theres no more to explain to me ya kno, I know ya game  
Im not feeling what you do(and I'm good) so I'm bouncing and  
Im annoucing (I'm good) I gotta leave u alone yeah yeah** kagome sang as she pulled herself from his arms and walk to the other said of the stage, he held her head as she sang as if to say there's nothing he could say to win her back.

**All my pride is all I have  
ken: pride is what u had, baby girl I'm what's u have  
**

**kagome: you'll be needing me but too bad  
**

**ken: be easy, don't make decisions when ur mad  
**

**kagome: the path u chose to run alone  
**

**ken: I kno ur independent u can make it on ur own  
**

**kagome: here with me u have a home  
ken: time is of the essence, why spend it alone?(Repeat)**

**(I promise u, I'm sad)** ken sang as he held her in his arms as the certain fell, the crowed went wild at the performance they put on.

* * *

**Ok this is where I stop the next chappie will pick up from here, hope you like it.**

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	7. Chapter 7

After getting off stage kagome went in the back to get dress for the next song, "ken can you check in on yuuki and maru for me, sosuke will be doing the next number with me, he has the voice for it." Kagome said while she stood behind the screen getting changed.

"Yeah sure scarlet." Ken said as he went to the VIP booth, walking into the booth ken was tackle by a little girl.

"Uncle Ken." Yuuki said as she jumped into his arms, as she did this, two growls were heard from behind her.

"Yuuki, we have talked about this." Maru said from behind her.

"I'm sorry big brother." Yuuki said as she went to him.

"It's good to see you to maru." Ken said.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Maru said as he turned to sesshomaru and asked, "Why did you growl?"

"I was merely annoyed." Sesshomaru lied, he didn't like when the girl pup called ken uncle.

"I see." Maru said as he looked at sesshomaru. "Come yuuki, mom is about to come on." Maru said as he and his sister took their sits.

"Is there something wrong father?" Shippo asked seeing his adoptive father dip in thought.

"No shippo, I'm fine." Sesshomaru said as he looked to the stage when the music started to play.

**[****Sosuke sang as he walked onto the stage dress in a three quarter shorts and a Buffy white-T****]  
Baby Girl  
Alright now  
Ooo Lord, Lord, Lord  
Are you ready for this, yeah****sosuke****]  
Whenever I got no money  
She is still my honey  
There is a reason to be funny  
Cuz, cuz, cuz I said  
I don't care what they say  
But you can say girl  
Keep on sayin your thing, yeah  
And I don't care what they do  
But you can do girl  
Keep on doin your thing, yeah  
And I don't care what they shake  
But you can shake girl  
Keep makin my head spin, yeah  
And I don't care what you kiss  
But you can kiss, yeah  
You hear this brother sing that  
People keep on tellin me that you are here to stay  
Brother keep on tellin them that you will go away  
Cuz, wha, two wrongs can't make no right, naw  
Ain't nothin wrong with a voodoo fad****sosuke**** sings as he goes up to kagome and flirt with her]  
You moan, baby, moan, you call me dark man  
Instead of bringing joy  
You brought me great pain  
And now I really know who teach the game, game  
Must you bring, pain  
Must you stay, stay  
Sometime, I thought you're love was so true, true  
Carryin on my shoulder you're tattoo  
Now I really know what drugs will do, do  
Forget you too, too  
You won your crew, crew  
People keep on tellin me your love is here to stay  
Brother keep on tellin them that you will go away  
Cuz, wha, two wrongs ain't no right  
Ain't nothin wrong with a voodoo fad**

**[kagome** **sings as the cretin open up the show her on the beach in a two piece swimsuit]  
It's alright  
If you feel it boy (Feel it, feel it)  
You can feel this feelin all around the world  
It's ok (Ooo, na na)  
If you feel it  
Forget everything and everybody  
Boy, let's just have a parting, me and you**

**[kagome sang as she wines on sosuke, (sosuke sings as he held kagome's waist and dance with her)]  
It's alright (It's alright now)  
If you feel it boy  
You can feel this feelin all around the world (uh, hu)  
It's ok (It's ok)  
If you feel it (Ooo, na na)  
Forget everything and everybody (Yeah)  
Boy, let's just have a parting, me and you (Wha)**

**[sosuke sings as he held kagome chin between his thumb and index finger, as he tilts her head and sings in her ear]  
Whenever I got no money, no money  
She is still my honey, my honey  
Can't buy her any clothes or jewelry, yeah  
She is still my honey, my honey  
But yous never call or nothin, yeah  
I must lose my money  
Open your heart girl, open you heart  
And let me back in  
And you be a queen  
And I forever your king  
Cuz, two wrongs ain't no right**

**[kagome sings as she pretends to blush and turns around in his arms so that her back was to his chest (sosuke sings as he lends into her neck]  
It's alright (It's alright)  
If you feel it boy (Alright now)  
You can feel this feelin all around the world (Ooo, na na)  
It's ok (It's ok now)  
If you feel it (Ooo, Lord)  
Everything and everybody  
Let's just have a parting, me and you (Me and you, downhill for two, we go together)  
Forget everything and everybody, let's just have a parting, me and you  
(Let's just have a aprting, let's just have a parting)  
Forget everything and everybody, boy, let's just have a parting, me and you  
(Let's have a parting now, now)**

By the end of the performance maru and sesshomaru's eyes were bleed red, the way she was dress, and the way she moved with sosuke on the stage. "Brother you know that's mommy's job." Yuuki said seeing her brother's eyes bleed read.

"What if father happens to see her, she said she would wait for him because of the mark." Maru growled out. Hearing his words, sesshomaru stiffened the mating mark it was still on her. "Mother's coming yuuki." He heard the little boy say.

Just then kagome walked into the VIP booth, "yuuki, maru." Kagome called as she walked into the booth.

"Mother what was the meaning of this?" Maru growled out as his mom closed the door.

"Maru you know that's mom's job." Kagome said never once taking note of the other people in the booth.

"What if father sees this, what would he think?" Maru said throw clenching teeth.

"He would say what the hell you think you're doing woman." Came a voice from behind kagome.

Hearing the voice kagome stood there unable to move, _"it can't be." _She told herself as she turned around to face the voice, what she saw made her gasped. "Sess…sesshomaru, how?"

"Why did you leave me woman." Sesshomaru said as he pulled kagome into his arms. "Do you know how much pain this sesshomaru went through?"

"Dad do you know scarlet?" Saya asked from behind.

"Is that daddy mama?" Yuuki asked as she came up to her mother.

"Yes yuuki, and what do she mean by dad." Kagome asked as she looked up at sesshomaru, she then notice an orange headed boy behind sesshomaru, pulling away from sesshomaru, kagome walked up to the boy and said, "shi…shippo?"

"Hi mama, it's been a while." Shippo said.

* * *

**Ok people, I'm gonna leave it here for now, hope you like it. **

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	8. Authors note

**Ok everyone sorry i didn't let you guys know sooner, but i would like to give the first two chapters credit to the author Youkai Yume for letting me use her first two chapters from Raindrops. I would also really like it if you guys chacked out raindrops by Youkai Yume. If anyone wants to know the wabsite, let me know and i'll e-mail it to you cause for some reason it's not staying when i write it on here. THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Shippo, oh my god." Kagome said as she hugged him crying. "I can see you're not a little boy anymore."

"Well no, not anymore, but I'm still your little boy mama." Shippo said as he hugged her.

"Mother what's going on?" Maru asked from behind her.

Turning to her son kagome said, "maru, yuuki, this is your father." Kagome said pointing to sesshomaru. "And this is your big brother." She said pointing to shippo.

The twins stood there looking at sesshomaru, they finally meet their after all those years. Maru looked at his sister and saw that she was looking at him, knowing what she wanted to do, he nod his head to her.

As soon as her brother nodded his head, yuuki lunched herself into her father's arms. "Daddy, yuuki missed you."

Sesshomaru just held onto his daughter, she reminded him so much of rin. Looking over to maru, sesshomaru saw that his son would not come into his arms. "Are you now going to hug your father pup?"

"Father I do not hug, I simply embrace." Maru said as he looked at his father.

"I see, so are you not going to embrace your father." Sesshomaru asked.

"Very well then, if that is what you wish." Maru said as he walked up to his father and embraced him. "Is that to your father?"

Hearing his son talk sesshomaru looked over to kagome with a look that said 'is he for real.' "Hey don't look at me, he is your son."

Just then sosuke walked in, "scarlet, it's time for the last song."

"Ok then I'll be there in a minute." Kagome said as sosuke nodded and walked out the room.

"Ok you guys stay with daddy and your big brother shippo; mommy has one more song to do." Kagome said as she kissed the twins, shippo and a shocked saya, walking to sesshomaru she said, "I'll be back sesshou." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You will not dance on another male this day." Sesshomaru said as he caught kagome by the arm.

"I'm doing one of the songs I sing sesshou, those two were special performances, I will not be dancing with anyone for this one, and I will have to be dancing with other males, that's my job." Kagome said as she cupped sesshomaru's check.

"Then you will quit, you will stay home with the kids and I will work." sesshomaru said as he looked into kagome's eyes.

"I can't do that sesshou, you know that." Kagome said as she pulled out of sesshomaru's grip. "Look I don't have time to talk about this now, we'll talk later." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at the door, did she just walk out on him, and he will have to teach her who the alpha was. "Damn that woman." Sesshomaru said as he looked to the stage, kagome walked onto the stage with an all in white dress that trailed behind her as she walked, _"she looked stunning."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as kagome started to talk.

"Hi everyone, tonight I'm gonna sing one of my new songs, you guys are going to let me know at the end ok." Kagome said as she cleared her throat and started to sing. (_This is a song from an African movie name __Beyonce - The President's Daughter, the name of the song is save my soul) _

**Life so unfair, so unfeeling, all despair  
Love so, so dear, everlasting, always there  
A voice in the wilderness is crying out  
Can you hear?  
The eyes to deceive what you see is not what you get  
Is not what you get **(Kagome sang as she looked at sesshomaru up in the booth)

**Chorus****  
Oh love, oh love, please save my soul  
Remove all the pains and sorrow  
It's more than I can take  
Sunshine, a ray of hope that rise and hide my shadows and make me happy again...again**

**Verse 2****  
Dreams fade away into the mountains, into the sea  
The rain, it's ok, it's still falling, I wish you could see  
A drum, it's the beat, of the heart will not stop  
Oh tears form a stream, form a river  
Drops of love, oh drops of love **

**Chorus****  
Oh love, oh love, please save my soul (rescue me)  
Remove all the pains and sorrow (Lord, save me, Lord save me)  
It's more than I can take  
Sunshine, a ray of hope that rise and hide my shadows and make me happy again...again **(By this time she had her eyes locked with sesshomaru, as if telling him to make her feel loved again)

**Ah, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ah, ah **

**Ah, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ah, ah **

**Repeat Chorus****  
Oh love, oh love, please save my soul (rescue me)  
Remove all the pains and sorrow (Save me, Lord save me)  
It's more than I can take (More than I can take)  
Sunshine, a ray of hope that rise and hide my shadows and make me happy again...again**

**Happy again, happy again**

By the end of the song, kagome was in tears, how can she feel that much pain when inuyasha was not here anymore, but still she loved him and sesshomaru being here just make her think of him all over. When she was done the crowed went in an uproar, everyone was either whistling of screaming at the top of their lungs.

"_They liked it, they really liked it." _Kagome thought to herself. "thank you for coming everyone, the concert has now come to an end, but I hope you all will come to the next one, thank you and good night." Kagome said as she walked off stage.

"We have to go meet mama now daddy." Yuuki said a she went to the door.

"Will she not come here and get you'll?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw maru also got up.

"After the concert we meet her back stage and then go home." Maru said as he walked to his sister. "Come yuuki."

"Ok big brother." Turning to sesshomaru yuuki asked, "Are you coming daddy?"

"Hai. Saya, shippo come." Sesshomaru said as he walked to the door.

"Yes father." They said in union as they walked up to him.

* * *

**Yet another chippie done, I hope you guys like it, I'm going to work on the others so see you guys review later. **

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok for all of you who couldn't wait to know who saya is, you will finally know in this chippie. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the concert sesshomaru took kagome and the twins back to his place, when kagome first saw the place she asked how is it still standing and why the government didn't tear it down. Shippo had told her that sesshomaru practically owned half of Japan, so there's nothing the government could do about it. The only thing different about the place is that it had electricity and things form this time. After sesshomaru got to know his twins a little batter, the kids left to play in the backyard, kagome and sesshomaru sat by the table talking.

"So…I see that you have a daughter, where's your mate." Kagome asked as she sips on her wine.

"What kind of question is that woman; this sesshomaru's mate is in front of this sesshomaru is she not." Sesshomaru said as he looked at kagome.

"So where's your other mate then, I know you didn't wait 500 years all alone."

"Is that what you think of this sesshomaru, that this sesshomaru could not wait a mere 500 years without sleeping with someone?"

"Well sesshomaru you would have to sleep with someone to have a daughter."

"This sesshomaru slept with no one." Sesshomaru growled out. "Saya is this sesshomaru's daughter because rin was this sesshomaru's daughter."

"What does this have to do with rin?"

"…saya is rin's daughter."

"WHAT! That can't be she's human, you said rin died 10 years after I left."

"That she did, but this sesshomaru did not tell you how she died."

"Then how did she die sesshomaru?"

"…"

"SESSHOMARU! How did she die?"

"She was killed by the north."

"Wha…what, why would they have cause to kill her?"

"The north's heir wanted to mate with rin, but rin was in love with the south's heir. The south's heir was this sesshomaru's cousin, and as such he would come to the place. The north's heir and my cousin were best friends so he would come with this sesshomaru's cousin to the place. Whenever they came to the place they would 'hang out' as you would say with rin, a year passed and I started to notice that the north's heir was in love with rin, but this sesshomaru also was that rin was in love with this sesshomaru's cousin." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from kagome.

"Ok so what happened sesshou?"

"After another year the north's heir told rin, but she told him that she saw in love with this sesshomaru's cousin and that she was sorry. Another year went by and rin and this sesshomaru's cousin got mated and had saya. Saya was different from others, she was a human with the life spend of a demon, rin also got a demon's life spend for mating a demon. But the fates were crawl to all of us, one night I went to patrol the lands and that's when it happened." Sesshomaru said as he clinched his hands.

Getting up from her sit kagome went over to sesshomaru and hugged him from behind, "you don't have to say anymore if you don't want." She said as she kissed the back of his neck.

"no this sesshomaru is fine…the northern heir raped her that night and killed her after words cause she wouldn't leave this sesshomaru's cousin for him, when this sesshomaru's cousin found out, he killed the north's heir and killed himself after to be with his mate, saya was only 12 months in human years…this sesshomaru's cousin and this sesshomaru looks a lot alike, so saya thinks this sesshomaru is her father and this sesshomaru thinks of himself as such." Sesshomaru said as he held kagome's hand that was around his neck.

"Oh sesshou, I'm so sorry." Kagome said as silent tears run down her face.

"This sesshomaru is alright, so mate, why didn't you tell this sesshomaru you were with child?"

"I had no way of telling you, I could not come back into the past, so I hoped you would live this long to see them."

"Hn."

"So…what happened to my other friends?"

"The monk and demon slayer wedded after you left, ask for the half breed…this sesshomaru has not seen him in 300 years. Last I knew he and the once dead on had a pup." Sesshomaru said as he lied about seeing inuyasha.

"Oh…so he and kikyo had a child." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face. "Well time for bed, I have a performance tomorrow." Kagome said as she got up and walked to the bedroom.

"You still love the half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked so low that she almost missed it.

Kagome stood there frozen in place, "I…I don't love him anymore, it's just that I still feel a little for him."

"So this sesshomaru still can't have your whole heart." Sesshomaru said as he walked away from kagome. Kagome stood there with wide eyes, she only had sex with him once, it had only been two years that she had not seen him, but it must have been heard for him, he had waited 500 years to see her again and she still was not sure how she felt about him. That night kagome slept in the bed alone; sesshomaru had spent the night in his study doing some work trying to get the thought of kagome not being able to love him out of his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning kagome got up to the sound of her twins laughing; walking down stairs she saw shippo doing a trick with his fox fire for them. When they finally saw her, the twins run up to her. "Good morning mama." They said in union.

"Good morning little ones, shippo, saya." Kagome said as she kissed every one of them on the check.

"Mama? Can we live here with papa and big brother shippo and big sister saya?" Yuuki asked forgetting how to breath.

Kagome stood there not knowing what to say, "of course you pups can." Came sesshomaru's voice as he walked into the living room.

"YAY! We get to stay, we get to stay." Saya said as she run into shippo's arms. "We get to live with you and big sister saya."

"That's good yuuki." Shippo said as he giggled at yuuki's childish chant.

Turning to sesshomaru kagome asked, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"And why wouldn't it be? Do you not wish to live with your mate?" Sesshomaru asked with a sad expiration on his face.

"Of course, I would love to; I mean is it ok that me and the pups live here, yuuki can be a hand full some times."

"They are my pups are they not? And you are my mate are you not?"

"Yes of course."

"Then this is as much your home as it is mine."

"Ok then I guess I have to move some of our thinks in here."

"I well call the moves to do so; don't you have a performance today?"

"Oh shit, I have to get ready; will you and kids be coming?"

"Yes, I just have to make a call."

"Ok then." Kagome said as she kissed sesshomaru's lips. "I'll go get ready then we can leave." Seeing sesshomaru nodded as kagome run off to get ready for the performance.

* * *

_**Ok I'm gonna leave this chappie here until next time, I have a lot of homework to do, I best go do it. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**For the performances, kagome will be dancing like the people in the videos for those of you who knows the songs, for those of you who do not, I will be putting the name of the songs in the end of this chappie. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kagome and the others got to Suntory Hall; everything was already sat up for the performance. The children looked at the stage in awe, "its big mama." Yuuki said with awe in her face and voice.

"Yes mother, it would appear that this concert hall is bigger." Maru said as he walked up to his mother.

"It will be fine hunny, this was said to be the biggest concert that I have to do before I tack some time off to be with all of you." Kagome said as she kissed maru on the check.

"Me to, me to." Yuuki said as she bounced up and down.

"Of course hunny." Kagome said as she let out a little giggle and went to kiss her. "And you." She said as she kissed shippo, "and you." She said as she kissed saya. "And last but not list you." She said as she gave sesshomaru a full blown kiss on the lips.

"And why does this sesshomaru have to be last." Sesshomaru said teasing her.

"Because this kagome said so." Kagome said teasing him even father.

"If you don't stop your teasing woman, you will not be able to get on that stage." Sesshomaru said as he pulled kagome into a tight embrace. Before kagome got a chance to answer a voice from behind her said.

"Hey kagome, it's time to get started, the crowd has already started to full in." Sosuke said as h walked up to kagome and put his hand on her waist, he then heard three growls from behind him.

Before anyone could say anything maru said, "You will not touch my mother in such a manner." Maru growled as he yanked kagome away from sosuke.

"Ok little man I hear you." Sosuke said as he held his hands up in defeat.

"Give me a minute sosuke." Kagome said as she held onto sesshomaru's arm, she could feel the rage around him in waves, he was not happy that sosuke had touched her in the way that he did, tuning to sesshomaru she said. "Sesshomaru you can't just want to kill everyone that touches me."

"So you allow him to touch you in such a manner in front of your mate." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"You will not growl at me, you maybe my mate in demon terms, but you are not my husband in human terms." Kagome yelled at him as she moved to walk away from him only to be caught by the wrist.

"Kids go to you'll sits, I have to talk to your mother." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the children.

"Ok daddy, come on big brother." Yuuki said as she grabbed maru's hand. "You two come to." She said looking at shippo and saya totally unaware of what was really going on.

"Shippo, take good care of the others ok, you're the oldest." Kagome said as she watches them leave.

"Ok mom, I will." Shippo said as he turns to his younger brother and sisters. "Come on you guys."

Sesshomaru watched as they walked away and then turned to kagome, "do you not wish to be this sesshomaru's mate anymore?"

Kagome was taken aback b the question, "what? Of course I do? Why would you ask that?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"You do not show it, letting other men touch you in such a manner."

"It was a friendly jester that does not mean that I'm doing him if that's what you think."

"Can I be so sure that you're not with the way other men touch you."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"My mate goes around dancing and grinding on other men, she lets them touch her in ways only a mate suppose to, what do you expect me to think?" Sesshomaru hissed, he was pissed at seeing kagome get all touchy with another male.

Kagome stood there looking at sesshomaru; she could not believe what she was hearing, not knowing what else to say, and not wanting to get into an argument with her mate, kagome said. "I have to go get ready for the performance, I'll see you later." She said as she pulled her hand out of his grip and walk away.

Sesshomaru watched as she walk away thinking to himself, _"What have I done."_ He was pissed at her for letting other males touch her, but then it was her job, he could remember the night she told him that she wanted to become a singer. The things he had said to her, the way that he painted her out to be a whore, he know she wasn't, but got damn it he was pissed at her for letting that human touch what was his. Sesshomaru turned and walk to where his and kagome's children sat, as he took his sit the performance began.

**[sosuke](kagome)**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, huh, huh, huh**

**Cmon, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Sing it for me (Uh-hu, uh-hu)**

**Yeah, OH, yeah (uh-hu, uh-hu, uh-hu)**

**Everybody come on (Uh-hu, uh-hu)**

**Yeah, yeah, yah {Yall know what this is}**

**Let's go**

**I don't know, if I ever felt like this before**

**But I'm sure, that the way I feel I don't want it to go**

**Cause I cried my share of tears**

**And I sang my share of blues**

**But to keep you over here, I'll do what I got to do**

**So baby**

**1- [kagome](sosuke)**

**Call on me, whether day or night**

**I'll never leave**

**(See you don't have to be alone)**

**(I'll come anywhere you want)**

**(Baby just pick up the phone and call on me)**

**You ain't know, I wanna be homie, love girl**

**(See there it go, see there it go mama)**

**[sosuke]**

**See I, I never met a girl that could break me down**

**It's like I get caught in the middle**

**I get caught up a little anytime she's around**

**I be posted waitin on stand-by**

**Lookin' to catch a hint and I**

**Doin whatever whenever never forget I**

**Said I'd be here when you want to**

**Get what you need if you**

**Wanna recieve oh please believe you could**

**Repeat 1**

**[kagome]**

**Call on me, when you need someone who cares**

**Say the words and I'll be there**

**I can meet you anywhere**

**Call on me, anytime that you please**

**Babe whatever you want, babe whatever you need**

**Because you're the one I love baby just**

**Repeat 1**

**[sosuke]**

**It don't matter where you go**

**I'll come anywhere you want me to**

**[kagome]**

**It don't matter near or far**

**It's like anything you say I'll do**

**And it don't matter where you go**

**I'll come anywhere you want me to**

**And it don't matter near or far**

**It's like anything you say I'll do**

As the song finish kagome and sosuke walked off the stage, kagome to change clothes for the next song and sosuke to do whatever it is he does. Kagome was still mad at sesshomar for what he had said, she knew he didn't mean it, but the fact that he said it hurt her, smiling to herself, kagome thought, _"I know just the song to sing for him, but not now." _She thought as she walked onto the stage, this time alone.

**Closed off from love**

**I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough**

**And it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass**

**Before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened**

**For the very first time with you**

**My heart melts into the ground**

**Found something true**

**And everyone's looking round**

**Thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear**

**But they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**

**Try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal**

**Is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater**

**Than the rush that comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness**

**I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me**

**Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars**

**For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding**

**I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

Sesshomaru sat there looking as kagome walked off the stage, was she trying to tell him something, did she write that song for the half-breed? Sesshomaru again found himself growling, even though the half-breed was nowhere and had a child witch kagome knew nothing of, she still thought of him. He sat there wounding if he should tell kagome that inuyasha was alive and had a daughter with the once dead miko, then again she would find out soon enough, for in one week was the so cold little family reunion, he then was kagome walked back onto the stage.

"Hi everyone, I wanted to try something new, this one is for a friend I meet back in New York, and she is here with us today." Kagome said as she pointed out her friend. "She is Jamaican and this is for her, she wanted to see if I could sing in their language and so she dared me. ChiChi, dis here is for ya naw gal." Kagome said in her Jamaican accent.

**We cworell and we fight but we a go mek it up 2night  
I luv u babe  
Ayyyyyyeay  
Me and ma luva jus always a fight but him wah fi do fi mek me smile get bright we war and him lef and nah cum back till late in di hours wid di bunch of di nicest flowers  
Even though me vex still mi blood a boil  
One look below di waist and mi humble like a child  
Can't help it mi couldnt hide di feelin  
Plus him a thrill me wid di more sweet talkin**

**You know mi nah go nock you down babe  
No me just wahn hold you down babe  
Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe  
And before you know it it's another baby**

As kagome sang this, she looked over to sesshomaru as if telling him, it's ok if the always fight, it always comes back to him and her being together and in love.

**You know mi nah go nock you down babe  
No me just wahn hold you down babe  
Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe  
And before you know it it's another babyy**

**The sadest thing about a cworell is when everting nah work out right  
But if you got anything like me and fi me babes  
When even when jus done malace him fi days  
And I swear seh me a gone lef him if he no change him tricky ways  
Wi love fi one another mek everyone amaze  
The children believe inna everything is his  
We only going tru a faze  
So come tell me sorry soft in ah me ears**

**You know mi nah go nock you down babe  
No me just wahn hold you down babe  
Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe  
And before you know it it's another baby**

**You know mi nah go nock you down babe  
No me just wahn hold you down babe  
Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe  
And before you know it it's another baby**

**A real man so me nah fi run him head  
No ---- man can come inna mi bed  
So even if you always see we ah argue  
About most of di things where nuff man nah wah do  
Like fi help out with the kids and pay the bills on time.  
Nah nasty up mi house when me just done shine  
Mi can't search your phone but u wahn search mine  
A war when di whole ah dat comb-b-b-i-i-ini-eee**

**You know mi nah go nock you down babe  
No me just wahn hold you down babe  
Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe  
And before you know it it's another baby**

**You know mi nah go nock you down babe  
No me just wahn hold you down babe  
Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe  
And before you know it it's another baby**

**Me and ma luva jus always a fight but him wah fi do fi mek me smile get bright we war and him lef and nah cum back till late in di hours wid di bunch of di nicest flowers  
Even though me vex still mi blood a boil  
One look below di waist and mi humble like a child  
Can't help it mi couldnt hide di feelin  
Plus him a thrill me wid di more sweet talkin**

**You know mi nah go nock you down babe  
No me just wahn hold you down babe  
Him seh gwan go put on your thong babe  
And before you know it it's another baby**

As kagome got done singing the song and walked off stage, there was uproar in the crowed; everyone had loved the song, the way she sang it as just perfect. As kagome walked out on stage with two back up dancers she took the mike as started to talk. "Well everyone this will be my last performance for today, this song will be for a special someone, we had a fight today and I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. I would also like him to know that no matter what happened, or who comes along that I will always love him."

Sesshomaru sat there listening to what kagome had just said, she was looking at him the whole time she talked so it was clear that she saw talking about and to him. When he heard her say that no matter what happens or who came alone that she would always love him, he felt his heart stopped, he didn't know that she felt this strongly about him, his thoughts were cut shot as kagome began to sing.

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me**

**I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think**

**I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh**

**Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

**Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh**

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh**

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh**

As the last of the words left her lips, kagome stood there bowing at the crowed, this would be her last performance for the next two weeks, or until she decided to return. When she left the stage, she walked to her children and her mate. "Can we go home now, I really don't feel…." She didn't get to finish as she fainted against sesshomaru. The last thing she heard as she slipped into unconsciousness was the yells of her children and mate calling her.

* * *

_**Ok people this is all for today, hope you like it. R&R **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_

_**Songs: **_**Janet Jackson and Nelly - Call On Me**, **Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love****, Queen Ifrica - Below The Waist,** and **Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)****. **


	12. note

_**To the readies of this story, **_

_**Sorry I haven't written any chapters for this story so far, but I was in the hospital for a while undergoing surgery and had to stay for a couple of weeks. I would like you all to know that I will be writing new chapters soon. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


	13. Chapter 11

"Talking"

"_**Beast talking" **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x- scenes changed

* * *

It had been a week since kagome passed out from exhaustion, the doctor had told sesshomaru that kagome needed to take some well deserves rest. Sesshomaru sat in his study when he heard the door open, looking up he saw as kagome made her way in. "have you forgotten you have guests coming today sesshy?"

Sesshomaru froze at hearing the words that left kagome's mouth today was the family reunion, today inuyasha would be coming to his house and he hadn't told kagome that inuyasha was alive. Turning to kagome, sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Kagome there's something I have to tell you."

"Whatever it is sesshou, you can tell me later." Kagome said giving him a kiss on the check. "Go get ready, you have guests coming." And with that kagome walked out of his office.

"You didn't tell mother did you father?" Shippo asked as he walked into sesshomaru's office.

"No, she left before I could tell her." Sesshomaru said as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Do you think she'll will be mad when she finds out about inuyasha?"

"She is going to be pissed." Shippo said as he watched his adoptive father let out a sign. "Come father, the guests are arriving."

Nodding to shippo, sesshomaru stood out of his sit as he and shippo made their way to the reunion. As he walked to the back yard he could hear kagome talking to the kids. "Maru sweetie could you help mommy?"

"Yes of course mother, what would you like help with?" Maru asked.

"Can you bring the cooler out into the yard?"

"Yes mother."

"Thanks sweetie." Kagome said as she turned to yuki and saya. "Do you girls wanna hear the song I've been working on today?"

"YAH!" The two yelled in union.

"Ok then, but tell you what why don't you two help me sing it, I know you two know the lyrics and it would be fun." Kagome said as she giggled at the girls.

Yuki and saya's eyes went wide with surprise, "really mama, can we?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Of course sweetie, it's a family reunion and it would be nice to have my two girls sing with me." Kagome told the girls as she hugs them.

"Oh this is going to be so cool, wait till I tell dad." Saya said.

"No need, I heard." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to them, turning to look at saya he said. "Saya can you take your sister inside, I wanna talk to your mom."

"Yes of course dad." Saya said as she turned to yuki. "Come on yuki." She said as she took yuki's hand and led her inside.

"What is it sesshou, is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she walk up to sesshomaru only to have him pull her back into his chest, with a little 'eep' kagome asked. "Ok what's going on, did you do something?"

Sesshomaru nuzzled his mating mark as he said. "No matter what happens just know that I love you kagome."

Kagome stiffen at hearing his words, why was he saying something like this, did he plan on leaving her? Was he going somewhere? "Sesshou what is this about? What's going on?" Kagome asked, but before she could get an answer from sesshomaru the door bell rang. Turning in his arms to face him, kagome reached up and cupped his check, "we'll talk about this later, and the guests are here." She said as she kissed him and walks away.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked into the house to get the door, _**"you do know our mate will hate us now right?"**_ His beast asked.

"_Yes, I'm aware of that."_ Sesshomaru said as he himself walked into the house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Coming." Kagome said as she walked to the door, when she opened the door she saw a girl about saya's age. The girl had puppy dog ears like inuyasha's with the same silver hair, but she had brown eyes. "Hi there."

The girl looked at kagome with wide eyes, she couldn't believe it her idol was standing right there in front of her and she didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "OH MY GOD! IT'S SCARLET." The girl yelled. "I can't believe you're mated to uncle sesshomaru."

"Uncle Sesshomaru?" Kagome thought to herself as she watched the teenage girl in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry, hi my name is Hana." The girl now known as hana said.

"I'm kagome." Kagome said as she and hana shack hands. "It's nice to meet you." By this time sesshomaru had came to the door to see what was taking kagome so long.

"Uncle Sesshomaru." Hana said as she runs up to him and hugged him.

"Hi hana, where's your father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He and mama's not there yet, but grandpa's getting something from the car."

"The old man's here?"

"I'm no old man pup." Came a voice from behind hana.

Kagome looked over hana's shoulder to see who the voice belonged to only to take a step back. "Inu…inutashio?"

"You must be kagome, I've heard a lot about you, and please call me toga." Inutashio said as he looked at kagome.

"But how can you be here? I thought you were dead, no offence."

"I'm taking it my son has not told you what happened after you made you wish on the Shikon No Tama?"

"No he hasn't." Kagome said looking back at sesshomaru with a heated gaze.

"We will talk about this at a later time." Sesshomaru said as he looked at kagome with a look that said 'drop it for now.'

"Fine, but you're in big trouble mister." Kagome said as she pocked sesshomaru in the chest as she walked pass him.

"I can see that she's a vixen already." Toga said as he and hana walked into the house, about half an hour later the house started to fill up with kagome's and sesshomaru's family, during that time sesshomaru and toga hand told kagome of what happened when she left the past.

"Mom, souta, you guys made it." Kagome said as she hugged them, her grandfather had already passed a year ago.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't miss the chance of seeing my son-in-law."

"Yeah sis, so where's maru and yuki?"

"They're in the back yard." Kagome said as souta walked pass her and into the backyard to play with the kids.

"So where's sesshomaru?" Her mom asked.

"His with his dad." Kagome said as she watched her mother's eyes go wide.

"I thought you said he was dead?"

"Well that's before I left the federal era, the wish I made on the jewel brought him back." Kagome said, seeing her mom mouth go 'o' kagome said. "Come on me and the girls are putting on a performance for entertainment." After five minutes kagome and the girls stood on stage.

"This is going to be our mama's new song for the next time she goes on tour, so we hope you all like it." Yuki and Saya said in union, as the heard everyone clapping. "She also wrote it for daddy." Yuki said out of the blue, kagome's and sesshomaru's eyes widen at the same time while everyone else laughed. "So here we go." Saya said.

[Yuki started off]

Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo  
Neo hanapakke nan moreugo  
Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon  
Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji

[Saya]

Neoui harue naran eoptgettji  
Tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman  
Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan  
Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo

[Yuki]

Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya  
Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado  
Kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado

[Kagome]

Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun  
Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU  
Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!

[yuki]

Neoui harue nan eoptgettji  
Tto kieokjoch'a eoptgettjiman  
Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan  
Honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo

[Saya]

Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a  
Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado  
Hamkke nan utjido mothae

[Kagome]

Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen  
Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun  
Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU  
Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!

[Saya]

Bye, bye, never say goodbye  
Ireohke chapji mothajiman  
I need you amu maldo mothae I want you  
Paraedo dasi paraedo

[Yuki]

Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun  
Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU

[The three sang in union as the song ended]

Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen  
Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun  
Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU  
Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!  
From http://www.  
Kagome looked to sesshomaru only to see his eyes full of love, walking off the stage as the crowd cheered for them kagome went striate into sesshomaru's arms. "So did you like it." She asked as she looked away face three shards of red.

Taking her face into his thumb and forefinger, sesshomaru lift her face to his. "I loved it, just like I love you and nothing can change that." Sesshomaru said as he brought his lips down on hers.

"Get a room, will ya fluffy." Came a voice from behind sesshomaru, as she lift her head to the owner of the voice, kagome's eyes widen as she saw who it was. "Inuyasha?" She asked in the smallest voice.

Before inuyasha could answer another familiar voice filled her ears as she turned to the voice to see that it was none other than kikyo. "Kikyo?

**Ok people, I'm going to end it here for now, hope you guys like it yes. **


	14. Chapter 12

"Talking"

"_**Beast talking" **_

-x-x-x-x-x-x- scenes changed

_**Last Time**_

Before inuyasha could answer another familiar voice filled her ears as she turned to the voice to see that it was none other than kikyo. "Kikyo?"

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome stood there looking between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikiyo, turning to Sesshoumaru she said. "Sesshou…you lied to me, I asked you about Inuyasha and you said you didn't know…why, why would you lie to me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stood there not knowing what to say, I mean what can he say, he lied to the woman he loved and now she might not even talk to him again. Before he could answer her, Inuyasha cut him off. "You told her you didn't know I'm alive?" Inuyasha asked.

"This has nothing to do with you little brother." Sesshomaru said as he turned to kagome, he grabbed her wrist as he said. "We need to talk; I do not want the pups to see us fighting." He said as he pulled her towards his office.

"P…pups?" Inuyasha asked with surprise in his voice as he watched Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into his (sesshomaru's) office.

As sesshomaru pulled kagome to his office, kagome could do nothing but follow him. Her mind was still playing what just happened_. "Inuyasha and Kikiyo have a daughter…kikyo's alive and is mated to inuyasha."_ Kagome thought over and over again in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted when sesshomaru said in a soft voice that was unlike him. "Kagome…I'm sorry."

Kagome stood there looking at sesshomaru, she didn't have words yet, she couldn't say not a word yet, so she did the next best thing, she brought her hand up and slapped sesshomaru across the face. "You lied to me sesshou, I asked you if he was alive, not once but twice…you told me you didn't know, why, why did you lie to me?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"I…I didn't want to lose you." Sesshomaru said as he hugged kagome from behind. "I…I love you kagome, I spent 500 years loving you, where as you spent years loving inuyasha…I was scared if you knew he was in your time, you would leave me for him."

Kagome stood there taking in all what sesshomaru was telling her, he wasn't really made at him she had a feeling that something like this was going to happen since the first time she had asked him and he had stiffen only for a minute. She knew that if inuyasha was to be in her time, that she could never go back to loving him like she used to, cause that night she gave herself to sesshomaru and he had bit her on the neck…she knew that she could love no other man but him.

The day she found out that she was carrying his pups, was the day that she knew for a fact that she would love him with all her heart wither he was there or not. The reason that she was pissed at him right now is the fact that he could not trust her enough to love him fully, it was the fact that he lied to her. Who would have thought, that the sesshomaru former lord of the western lands, CEO of Tashio Hospital would lie to her.

"I'm not mad about you keeping that inuyasha was in my time, I'm mad at the fact that you simply lied to me…I thought you trusted me enough to love you and only you after I became your mate."

"Kagome I…" Sesshomaru began but was cut off by kagome.

"Yes I know, you're sorry…I am also sorry for what I'm about to do…I will be taking the twins and going back home with mama." Kagome said as she turned to the door. "I need some time to think about everything that's happened today."

Sesshomaru sat there eyes slightly wide, he couldn't believe what he had just heard…he didn't know what to say, he didn't want her to take his pups and live. "Kagome I…"

"Yes you're sorry I know, but I just need some time to think sesshou…I'll be performing in two weeks, bring Saya and Shippo, and your niece if she wants to." With that said kagome walked out his office and went to get her kids. When she stepped into the living area she could se Inuyasha, Kikyo and Toga looking at her, as she walked pass Inuyasha she said. "It's good to see you again inuyasha…and you to kikyo." Kagome said as she turned to face kikyo, turning to Toga she gave him a hug and said. "I'm so happy you're alive again Toga, maybe you would like to come to my next performance it's in two weeks I'll call you and let you know where it's being held."

"Yes of course kagome I'd love to."

"That's good to hear, I must take the kids and leave now…again it was good to see you." Kagome said as she walked to the backyard and told the kids that they would be spending the night at grandma's and that their father said it was ok.

"When the fuck did you and Kagome have kids?" Inuyasha asked his brother as soon as Kagome was out the door, from the moment he saw Kagome he knew that she was a different woman from the one he knew back in the feudal era, but seeing her again brought back old memories.

"She was with child the very day she left our time 500 years ago." Sesshomatu told his now angry brother.

"You bastard, is that why she left and never came back, you raped her didn't you?" Inuyasha yelled as he lunched himself at his brother, but got held back by his father.

"No brother, she left the day you decided to call her by your mate's name." sesshomaru said as he walked away leaving a very stunned Inuyasha behind, in two weeks time he would see Kagome and ask for her forgiveness so that she may come back to their home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Two weeks later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, why have we been away from father for this long?" Maru asked as his mother got ready for her performance on stage, he didn't like the fact that they had been away from their father for this long after just recently getting to know him.

"I also miss father mommy." Yuki said as she stood next to her brother.

"I'm sure his up in the VIP box with everyone else, why don't you kids go and check I'm about to go on stage." Kagome said as she watch her kids run away with happy faces, as soon as they were out of sight, Kagome let the tears fall. She missed Sesshomaru with all of her heart, she didn't like that they were having their first real fight as a married couple, she also knew that the songs she were about to sing would be for him.

"Scarlet, we're ready for you on stage." Her manager said, nodding to him Kagome composed herself so that she may take the stage.

"I still can't believe Scarlet's your step mother." Nana said as they all sat up in the VIP box, Kikyo and Inuyasha, Toga and Sesshomaru, Shippo and Saya, and now Maru and Yuki as they walked in.

"Daddy." Yuki said as she run into Sesshomaru's arms and hugged him tight. "yuki missed you daddy, are we going home together?" Yuki asked

"yuki, it's 'I missed you daddy' refrain from referring to yourself in the third person." Sesshomaru said as he held his daughter in his arms, he too had missed his kids and mate a great deal. "And I have also missed you Yuki." Sesshomaru said as he turned to face his son. "And you as well Maru, tell me do you not miss you own father."

"Yes I have father a great deal, however I do not show affection in front of others." Maru said looking at everyone in the room to prove his point.

"Yep, Sesshomaru's you father alright." Toga said with a laugh.

"He acts like the bastard too." Inuyasha grumbled as he received twin growls coming from Sesshomaru and Maru.

"You will not use such language in front on my sister." Maru growled as his eyes bleed red, everyone in the room save Sesshomaru and Shippo looked at him with wide eyes, however before anyone could say a thing Kagome walked onto the stage with her backup singers as she began to sing.

**I love you  
Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world**

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

The crowd went wild as Kagome finished the song, while she sang the song; she hardly took her eyes off Sesshomaru. "She sounds amazing." Nana said as she watched Kagome walked off the stage, this was her first time seeing Scarlet perform in person and she loved it.

"Mama always sounds amazing." Yuki said, she was still sitting in her fathers lap. "But she sounded sad today, she also misses you daddy." She said as she looks back at Sesshomaru, she and Maru had wake one night only to find their mother crying in her sleep.

"She cries in her sleep at night." Maru said looking at the stage; he hated it when his mother cried.

"Perhaps you should talk to her after the show son." Toga said as he patted Sesshomaru's shoulder. "By the looks of it, she misses you just as much as you miss her."

"If you ask me, he doesn't deserve her." Inuyasha said more to himself then to anyone, but all the demons in the room heard him.

"It's a good thong no one asked you then." Shippo said, Inuyasha had caused Kagome years of heartache in the past, and he'll be damn if he let that happen in the future.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the crowed started to scream signaling that Kagome was coming back on stage. As she walked out on stage, Sesshomaru let a low growl pass his lips as he saw what his mate was wearing. Kagome walked on stage with the shortest mini lather dress he had ever seen, what the hell is she thinking coming onto the stage like that?

**I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you**

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah

So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.

Kagome walked off the stage laughing, she had been looking at Sesshomaru as she danced and sing on the stage, and she must say, the look in his eyes and on his face at seeing her dressing and dancing was priceless. Sesshomaru stood up and places Yuki in his father's lap, he had to talk to his mate and now.

"Where are you going son." Toga asked knowing full well where his son was off too, he had to refrain from laughing out loud at the look on his son's face while Kagome performed.

"To have a talk with my mate." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the VIP box, his mate had better give him a good reason for what she wore there today, and he didn't want to hear that it was for the performance either.

* * *

**This is where I live you for now, sorry I took so long to update…but I had a lot on my plate. **


End file.
